An inhibitor of bilirubin production, which has proved highly successful in ameleorating jaundice in newborns, will be studied in children with Crigler-Najjar Type I to determine if the lethal hyperbilirubinemia characteristics of this genetic disorder can be moderated over the short or long period of time.